End Times
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: There are fourteen Riders. Each one with a wish to be granted. Anthony Taylor is one of those Riders. His trip to Japan is interrupted by being placed into this supposed game. Can he win? Or will he realize that fighting is pointless? As his own sanity crumbles can his own new friends help him as well?
1. Prologue

End Times

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Heartcatch PreCure © Toei

…  
**Prologue: The Prophecy of the Riders**

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who will be the next to fall?_

_ "Who is that? Who is that, I see in the mirror? A new one maybe… A whole new world for me to play with… They must enjoy games. Do they? I wonder if they do. Humans are such great creatures. So willing and greedy, but at the same time they can be righteous. I will collect them, my new Riders. Kanzaki had the right idea, in making them fight each other. I shall do as he did. It will be fun, but can they do as they did?"_

_ The mysterious figure wandered over to a small case. He opened it and smiled widely. There was 14 Advent Deck within the case. Already contracted to a Mirror Monster, there would be fourteen new Riders. _

_ "Who will become a Rider? Who will have the strength to become one? Who knows, but maybe they will interrupt something else. A whole world already protected is about to be broken by them." _

_ He laughed. It would certainly be a fun game to play. He locked up the case and walked into one of the many mirrors he had. He was going to a world that never knew what Riders were, but there were heroes, or heroines at that case._

_He saw a boy on a plane going somewhere._

…

The plane ride was excruciatingly long. The trip was from New York to Tokyo and from Tokyo to a small town called Kibougahana. On the plane was a young man named Anthony Taylor. He was going to be a transfer student at that town's local high school. His parents were paying for a small apartment in the town and supplying him with enough money to live there for the year he would be in Japan. He had slept most of the one-way flight and was eventually going to arrive.

His arrival at the airport was just as normal as it usually was. He collected his single suitcase and bag, and he head off toward the hotel he would be staying at. It was a long walk and the night had already arrived in the city. He knew that even a place like Tokyo could be as bad as downtown New York at night. It was quiet night, however. There were not as many people wandering about as Anthony thought.

He heard something in his head. A loud ringing noise made its way into his head. Anthony wasn't sure what it was, but it did hurt his head a great deal. Looking over to the side, he saw someone. In the reflection of the window was a Japanese man in a grey business suit. He wasn't looking outside from within, but seemed to be inside the mirror.

"Hello there, young man." The man in the mirror said in perfect English. "How are you this night?"

"Wait… What?" Anthony said in confusion. It was certainly a confusing conversation. A Japanese man in the mirror was speaking to him. "Fine I guess. Who are you?"

"Yes, who am I? That would be a bright question to know. However, I'm here for a different matter."

"What would that be? I don't really don't have the time for this." Anthony said, having gotten over the shock of the man in the mirror. He was thinking his fatigue from the plane ride was making this occur.

"I would like to offer you something. Anything really."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I will grant you one wish, but you have to earn it."

"I'm completely confused. What do you mean by earning a wish?"

The man in the mirror smiled. "Open your hand and close your eyes. I'll tell you when to reopen them."

"Okay…" Anthony said as he shut his eyes. He was sure he was going to be robbed blind or something. He was having a conversation with a man in a window. He was either a thief or a hallucination.

"Now open them." The man spoke out, as Anthony reopened them. In his hand was a black deck holder. On the face of it was what appeared to be a golden dragon head.

"What… is this?" Anthony sputtered out, only to see that the man in the mirror was gone. However, the voice still resided in his head.

"This is your Advent Deck. I can make any wish come true, but in order to earn it you must fight. Whenever you hear the ringing you heard when I arrived, then hold this up to any thing that makes a reflection. When you do this, you will be able to summon a belt and also be able to transform."

"Transform? Like a superhero?"

"Yes, just like a superhero. There are thirteen more people like you. They are all Japanese however. Good thing you know the native language around here. You fight in the mirrors, by jumping into anything that makes a reflection you will fight there. You are contracted to a monster; yours in this case would be the red dragon, Dragreder. By defeating other mirror monsters he will not eat you. Bye for now."

The voice disappeared from his head. All he was left with was this deck and the instructions the man in the mirror had for him. He knew living in Japan would be different, but getting this thing dead on arrival scared him a bit. He could only think that the man's words were true and that the man was stalking him in the mirrors.

Anthony continued his walk to the hotel. He checked in and head up to his room. It was as normal as it got for the place where he was staying. He put his bag down on the bed and lay out. The next day would be his arrival in the other town. The day after that he would be starting his classes. This whole thing made his head hurt, as he wished he could have just stayed home in retrospect. He had been forced to study the language by his parents so he could come here. He closed his eyes and for a second heard a ringing noise.

The voice of the man echoed in his head. Anthony would have to fight no matter what now. This had to be a real thing. His own monster would eat him if he didn't fight. He had to kill thirteen other Riders for his wish, and he had to kill monsters. He fell asleep after those thoughts drifted in his head for a while.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Cancellation of the Joker story. Sorry, but I had so many creative issues with writing that story. So I'll leave it up, but I won't be writing anymore there. I'm sorry, but I chose everyone's personal favorite PreCure to my personal favorite Rider series. Night for now. Also the 14****th**** Rider is Abyss from Decade, since he's technically a Ryuki rider.**


	2. The First Vent!

End Times

by SoulSilverLord

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Heartcatch PreCure © Toei

…  
**Chapter 1: The First Vent! Vs. the Grasshopper**

The next day Anthony began his trek toward his next destination. He was surprised to see that the previous night's events had actually occurred. A train would take him to point A and he would walk to Kibougahana before nightfall. He figured if he were to arrive beforehand, he could go out and explore what the town had to offer him.

The train rider was uneventful and it left him in an unsatisfactory mood. He couldn't stop thinking about what the man had told him last night. He had to kill others like him… Anthony wondered what a Rider looked like since he had yet to transform. There were thirteen people who could also transform, yet he had no clue who or what they were. He pulled out the deck and removed the top card. It was labeled Advent on it with a picture of Dragreder on it. This was his contracted mirror monster that had to feed on other mirror monsters, or it would eat Anthony. He also had cards labeled Sword Vent, Strike Vent, Guard Vent, and Final Vent. He assumed these cards were some sort of aid for when he fought. The final card in the deck was black. The only word printed on the blank card was Survive.

His arrival at the train station led him to realize how far he was going for something his parents were making him do. Shrugging off these thoughts he continued walking down the sidewalks toward the town. His thoughts went off on a tangent, as time seemed to pass.

Flowers were really beautiful. Anthony thought that besides animals, flowers were just another part of the beauty of humanity. Despite the darkness that everyone had, animals and flowers were something that people loved. As he walked down the pavement he saw something that caught his eyes. It was a botanical garden. He smiled and went closer to it.

"Is there something I can help you with, young man?" a voice from behind called. He turned around to see an old woman standing there.

"Oh… No. I just saw this garden and wanted to see it closer up." He replied sheepishly.

The old woman smiled. "Very well then, come with me."

She opened the door to the garden to show many different species of flowers. Anthony was not an expert on flowers, but he loved them all the same.

"You're not from around here are you?" the old woman asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm from New York, here as a foreign exchange student-." Anthony collapsed to the ground. His hands on his ears, a deafening ringing was seeping into his brain. The old woman came towards him and attempted to help him up.

That's when it happened. A large grasshopper looking creature leapt out from the mirror. The ringing stopped and the grasshopper looked at the two in the garden. Making a strange noise it leapt up at the old woman.

"No!" Anthony said as got up and pushed the old woman out of the way.

She had a determined look on her face. It was as if this was nothing new. Anthony knew what he had to do.

"You go! I'll take care of this."

"How do you plan on doing that? That thing will obviously get you if we don't leave here. I know the people who can help us."

"I do too." Anthony said as he pulled out his deck. He kicked the grasshopper once again, which caused it to flee into the mirrors. Raising the deck to the mirror, a belt appeared on his waist. The old woman simply observed, wondering whom this boy was.

He stuck his arm diagonally out. He yelled out the fated words.

**"HENSHIN!"** he yelled, as he slid the deck into the open part of the front of the belt. Three mirror images emerged from seemingly nowhere and consumed his body, leaving behind an armored man in its wake. He had a silver and black helmet on his head with a dragonhead emblem imprinted on it. His suit was mainly red with silver armor on his torso. The left hand was replaced with the Drag Visor, which could be used to scan in his cards.

"Let's go!" he said as he jumped into the reflection. The old woman simply sighed.

As if second nature, Anthony boarded a RideShooter and found his way through the Mirror World, and to the mirror reflection of the garden. It was nearly the exact same, only in reverse. The Grasshopper snarled at him as it leapt down toward him. Anthony raised his arm to block, with it being seemingly effective. He laughed.

"Taking you down should be easy as one, two, three!" he yelled out as he pulled a card from his deck. Smirking under his helmet, he inserted into his Drag Visor and pulled back on it.

**Sword Vent**

A red hilted sword flew down from above, being caught in his hand. He once again smirked before running forward at the Grasshopper. It was struck several times and it began to back away.

"No you don't. I won't have you doing what you tried to do that old lady. I may not know everything that's happened since last night, but nobody gets hurt on my watch! Attempting to hurt an old woman like that puts me at my limit!" he yelled out. He removed another card from his deck and put it into the Drag Visor.

**Final Vent**

The Grasshopper quaked in fear as Dragreder appeared from the skies. It roared out, happy to be fed. Anthony smiled and leapt up into the air toward the mouth of Dragreder. It roared out, releasing a great fire that coiled itself around Anthony, as he put his leg out and flew toward the Grasshopper.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" he yelled as his foot came in contact with the head of the Grasshopper. He turned around after landing and the monster collapsed, a golden orb appeared from its body as Dragreder consumed it. Dragreder flew off, leaving Anthony alone.

"I did good." He said as he returned to the RideShooter. He rode it off into the mirror.

From a distance, another was watching. He was brown colored and closely resembled a ram of sorts. "Is he friend or foe?"

**A/N: Hope you kind of maybe enjoyed these chapters. I know where I'm gonna go from here. The next chapter had Rider vs. PreCure so look out!**


	3. Heartcatch Ryuki! VsPreCure

End Times

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Heartcatch PreCure © Toei

…

**Chapter 3: Heartcatch Ryuki! Vs. PreCure**

"No you don't. I won't have you doing what you tried to do that old lady. I may not know everything that's happened since last night, but nobody gets hurt on my watch! Attempting to hurt an old woman like that puts me at my limit!" he yelled out. He drew another card from his deck and put it into the Drag Visor. _**"FINAL VENT"**_

_Final Vent: 6000 AP Ryuki_

The Grasshopper quaked in fear as Dragreder appeared from the skies. It roared out, happy to be fed. Anthony smiled and leapt up into the air toward the mouth of Dragreder. It roared out, releasing a great fire that coiled itself around Anthony, as he put his leg out and flew toward the Grasshopper.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" he yelled as his foot came in contact with the head of the Grasshopper. He turned around after landing and the monster collapsed, a golden orb appeared from its body as Dragreder consumed it. Dragreder flew off, leaving Anthony alone.

"I did well." He said as he returned to the Rider Shooter. He rode it off into the mirror.

From a distance, another was watching. He was brown colored and closely resembled a ram of sorts. "Is he friend or foe?"

…

Anthony emerged on the other side of the mirror, still clad in his armor. The armor immediately shattered after a few seconds. He noticed the old woman still there, and he smiled. Suddenly his right arm began to sting. A medium sized cut had found its way onto his arm and blood began to emerge from it.

"My, my, are you okay?" the old woman asked.

"Yeah it'll be fine. I'll wrap it when I get to my apartment." Anthony said in reply. "I'll be out of your hair now. Please keep that a secret, okay?" he said as he ran out of her field of vision.

"What a strange man… I wonder what he is." she said to herself.

Anthony began his walk to his apartment, which he had yet to actually visit. The apartment was eventually in sight and Anthony made his way to it. Opening the door, he found his new home for the year. It was a two-room apartment with one room being the main area for sleeping, eating, and such. The second room was the bathroom. He sighed and wrapped his wound that he received from the damn grasshopper monster. The cut itself just came to show that the armor was defensive but you still felt the damage from battle. The man in the mirror had told him that he needed to fight other Kamen Riders in order to win the battle.

"Other Kamen Riders… I have to find them and defeat them. But what exactly does that consist of?" Anthony asked himself. Suddenly, a voice emerged from the mirror that he was using to help patch himself up. He looked to see the man there. He looked and spoke simply.

"Kill them. You must win to survive. If you do not fight, you will not survive. There are more Riders that are going to emerge. Hunting them is simple; they need to feed their Contract Monster as like you. Remember that and fine them, before your time runs out." The man said before disappearing as quickly as he had appeared. This left Anthony in a state of confusion.

"I have to find the Mirror Monster and use them to hunt the Riders, eh? Seems easy enough, especially if I want to win this." Anthony said to himself and he got up from the floor. He put a black coat on, to cover his arm, and left the room.

He decided to head to the local park to read. He had decided to relax before he had to start attending school. He opened his book, _Fahrenheit 451_, and began to read. His day of relaxation was about to end. People began to run one way, the way opposite of the park.

"Must be a Mirror Monster, better check it out." Anthony said, closing his book and pocketing it. He ran toward the source of where people had been running away. It wasn't a Mirror Monster, or it didn't look like one. It looked like a giant car like monster. It wasn't human sized, which seemed to give away the whole point of the monster. However, Anthony had to defeat it and feed it to Dragreder. He looked one way and then to the other before going to the small pond in the park. He removed his Card Deck and showed it to the mirror reflection. The V-Buckle appeared around his waist. Turning around, he stuck his hand up diagonally in the air.

**"HENSHIN!" **he yelled out as he inserted the deck into his buckle. Three mirror images of Ryuki's armor appeared and converged onto him. "Yes, let's go!" He ran toward the monster and leapt up. The monster was made of metal, causing the attack to rebound and cause pain in his right hand.

"Damn it, stupid piece of metal." Ryuki said to himself. He drew a card from his deck and inserted it into his gauntlet, the Drag Visor. He closed the Visor. _**"ADVENT"**_

_**Advent: 5000 AP Dragreder**_

Suddenly, Dragreder emerged from the pond and roared out. It began to furiously attack the large monster by shooting fire at it.

Dragreder stopped attacking the monster. Ryuki, confused why it had stopped its attack, saw why it had stopped. There were seemingly four girls attacking Dragreder. Ryuki snarled.

"Dragreder, don't worry!" Ryuki yelled out as he threw another card into his visor. Dragreder managed to avoid the oncoming attacks of the pink, blue, purple, and golden girls and flew toward his master. _**"SWORD VENT"**_

_**Sword Vent: 2000 AP**_

The tail of Dragreder dislodged and flew to Ryuki's hand in the form of a broadsword. Ryuki gripped it tightly and jumped into the air.

"You kill that monster, Dragreder! I'll deal with them!" he yelled out, as Dragreder roared and flew in front to attack the car monster.

Ryuki placed his blade up and jumped at the approaching girls.

"Where do you lot get off attacking my friend?" Ryuki asked as he pointed his saber forward.

"That monster is your friend?"

"Yes, more like my partner, but you attacked him for no reason!" Ryuki yelled out as he ran forward and struck out at the girl dressed in pink. The surprise attack made contact and struck her down.

"Blossom!" the girl in blue yelled out. She and the other girls went to help their fallen friend.

"So these Riders are this weak, eh?" An explosion was heard and the four girls saw that Dragreder had destroyed the monster. A crystal had appeared instead of the golden orb, which normally appeared. This made no difference and Dragreder absorbed it. The girls seemed all, but horrified at the turn of events. "Time for this to end." He drew a final card and inserted it into his Visor._** "FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent: 6000 AP Ryuki**_

__Placing his hands out, Dragreder began to coil itself around Ryuki. Ryuki leapt into the air and stuck his leg out for a kick. Dragreder pushed him forward with a large jet of fire.

_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_

"_**The time has come!"**_

"_**The Rider War is pointless, please join me!"**_

"_**Time to finish what I started!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: I decided to uncancel this story and start writing. So Ryuki confuses the PreCure for Riders and Dragreder absorbs a Heart Flower. What will happen? Next time.**


	4. A Great Pair of Horns! The Second Rider!

End Times

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Heartcatch PreCure © Toei

…

**Chapter 4: A Great Pair of Horns! The Second Rider!**

"So these Riders are this weak, eh?" An explosion was heard and the four girls saw that Dragreder had destroyed the monster. A crystal had appeared instead of the golden orb, which normally appeared. This made no difference and Dragreder absorbed it. The girls seemed all, but horrified at the turn of events. "Time for this to end." He drew a final card and inserted it into his Visor._** "FINAL VENT"**_

_**Final Vent: 6000 AP Ryuki**_

__Placing his hands out, Dragreder began to coil itself around Ryuki. Ryuki leapt into the air and stuck his leg out for a kick. Dragreder pushed him forward with a large jet of fire.

Suddenly, a bright light had appeared in path. It seemed to be a giant glowing sunflower. Whatever it was, it was shielding them from the final attack. As Ryuki stormed down at an alarming rate he finally mad contact and hit the shield that had appeared. Despite the high defensive capabilities of the shield, Ryuki's Final Vent was able to break through the barrier. A large explosion occurred as Ryuki landed. He looked on at the fire that had begun when he crashed.

"Well that's done." he said to himself. As he walked away, Dragreder roared and returned to the Mirror World. "I thought there would've been more of a challenge."

…

The next day Anthony had begun going to school. It was nothing that interesting to him as he had many other things on his mind. The four girls who had felt the wrath of his Final Vent, were they really dead? His mind swarmed with possibilities because he had left before he could check on the aftermath. The explosion brought many people there afterwards. He returned to his small apartment after the day had ended. He had no intentions of joining any clubs, only the Rider War was on his mind.

"I wonder what happened… They couldn't have survived that final attack. If they did they would've been injured beyond repair." he sighed. He had to know what had happened to those girls. He didn't feel guilty, but felt a sense of dread that they had survived it. If they did, then it would come to no surprise if they showed up again. He changed out of his school uniform and put on his normal clothes, which consisted of jeans and a red shirt. Putting his light blue coat on, he pocketed his Card Deck and quickly head out for the day.

He head to a small café that he had found on his tour around the town. It was near the small garden place he had found the previous day. Sitting down he simply sat there. He had ordered a cup of tea, but that was it. Sighing, he decided to go to the flowery that he had seen the day before. He paid for his tea and left.

He walked in to the peaceful place and sat down on a small bench that was there. It was much more peaceful place than the café for some reason. The old woman was there tending to the flowers when she spotted the young man from the day before. Her granddaughter had told her about the mysterious figure who had beaten the PreCure down, the day before. She was also told about how the Heart Flower was unable to be recovered because it was absorbed by a large dragon monster. She was conflicted with the man who had saved her from the large grasshopper monster, but confused as to why he attacked them. She decided to confront him about, seeing him as a potential hazard.

"Hello again." she said as she approached him. She noticed he was handling a small black deck in his hands.

"Oh hello again, Obaa-san. I hope I'm not intruding." he said as he pocketed the card deck. "I didn't have much to do, so I thought I'd come here again. It's not a problem, is it?"

"Well there is something I would like to speak to you about." she said. "It's about that thing you did for me the other day."

"Oh, you mean with the grasshopper? What about it?"

"What exactly did you do there? What was that transformation?"

"Oh, so you want to talk about that… It's a little hard to explain." he said as he removed the deck from his pocket. "This is an Advent Deck. It's what allows me to transform. The little gold emblem is a symbol of my contract to my partner, Dragreder, which is basically a giant red dragon. I use the cards in the deck to utilize my weaponry to fight the monsters."

"So would you call yourself a hero?"

"I guess I would. I fight to save people from the monsters, so I guess that's what you would call a hero…" he said. He wondered for a second what the word hero meant. His thoughts were caught off guard by a sudden ringing in his head. He looked around for a second and saw a gazelle hopping around in the glass. "I'm sorry but I have to go." he said.

"I'm not done speaking with you. Where are you -"she said as she got cut off by him running up to the glass. He stuck out his deck to the mirror. A belt suddenly appeared around his waist.

"Oba-san I'm here." a voice called out. It was a young girl with pink hair. Unfortunately, Anthony did not notice her or her voice.

He stuck his free hand up diagonally and yelled out.

**"HENSHIN!" **he stuck the card deck into his belt and put his hand down at his waist, both curled into fists. Three mirror versions of Ryuki's armor arrived from the glass and converged onto his body.

"Let's go!" he yelled as he jumped into the glass. He boarded his Rider Shooter and drove it to the Mirror World. As he got out he witnessed the gazelle. There were a lot of them. They all stopped and looked at him. Suddenly another figure came through the middle of them. It wasn't a monster, but Anthony could tell what is obviously was.

"I see you came here. I'm glad you came." the man said. He was obviously a Kamen Rider. He was dressed in brown armor and had two large horns on his helmet. His visor was located as knee pad. "Don't worry they won't attack you, they're my contracts."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kamen Rider Imperer. My contract is to the Gigazelles. You?"

"I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki, why'd you lure me out here?"

"Simple. To talk."

"About what exactly?"

"About the Rider War, of course. I want to end it."

"You want to win it, I assume."

"No far from it. I want it to end right now. I saw how you saved that old woman from the Hydrazoon and I was impressed. I'd think all the Riders were fighting for their own self gain."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to join me and help me save everyone from killing each." Imperer said sticking out his hand.

_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_

"_**So the other Riders won't stop?"**_

"_**It's about time to get to work."**_

"_**I'll never forgive you for what you did to her!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: So here's another chapter of End Times. Cliffhanger, who knows was our hero will do. See ya tomorrow, same time same place.**


	5. The First Hour of Despair: Ryuga Arrives

End Times

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Ryuki © Toei

Heartcatch PreCure © Toei

…

**Chapter 5: The Things We Do: The First Hour of Despair! Ryuga Appears!**

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kamen Rider Imperer. My contract is to the Gigazelles. You?"

"I'm Kamen Rider Ryuki, why'd you lure me out here?"

"Simple. To talk."

"About what exactly?"

"About the Rider War, of course. I want to end it."

"You want to win it, I assume."

"No far from it. I want it to end right now. I saw how you saved that old woman from the Hydrazoon and I was impressed. I'd think all the Riders were fighting for their own self gain."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want you to join me and help me save everyone from killing each." Imperer said sticking out his hand.

Ryuki stood there for a moment and thought. He never really did have a wish to be granted. Just the thought of murdering someone else finally came into his head. Those girls he attacked were people too. He hadn't thought fully before about the subject, only fighting with the intention of winning. This war went against any moral code he could think of, but he could only think of the girls he had attacked and their family. Ryuki fell to the ground on his knees. He could only scream after that.

"Will you fight alongside me, for the greater good?" Imperer asked again, putting his hand down toward Ryuki. He looked up at the good-willed man in front of him. Taking his hand he put it out and grabbed on to Imperer's hand. Suddenly there was a burning in his head. Ryuki fell to the ground and a voice began to dig deep into his mentality.

**"Fight, you must fight. That's why you are here. You must fight. Listen and fight. There's no stopping it. You must fight. You must win and survive. No one can stop you. Now go and fight. You heard me, FIGHT!" **the voice said in his head. It was burning into his skull. **"I will not have another one end like this. YOU WILL FIGHT!" **it became much louder.

"Are you alright? Come on, get up now." Imperer said dragging Ryuki to his feet. Ryuki was lost in his own consciousness. "You came in through there so I'll just put you through." Imperer started to drag Ryuki toward the glass. Suddenly, golden feathers began to drop from the sky. "No he's coming. I can't let the only one who somewhat agrees with me fall victim."

Imperer had his Gigazelles help out and sent him back through glass. He turned around to see the source of the feathers. "Like hell I'll let you get me." Imperer pulled a card from his deck and inserted it into his knee visor. _**"HOP VENT"**_

_**Hop Vent: 1000 AP**_

…

Anthony's body was thrown through the glass at an alarming speed. He wasn't unconscious, but lacked presence in his own body. The voice continued to call out to him.

**"Fight."**

It was a command to fight and kill the other Riders. Imperer was the only Rider he had met, but instead of attacking asked for help. Clutching onto his head Anthony screamed again. He didn't notice the old woman and her granddaughter witnessing this event. His card deck dropped to the ground. The gold emblem began to fade in color. The emblem slowly changed from gold to a dark obsidian color instead. The edges on the head came out like flames. His deranged face looked at the two.

"_Help me. Oh please help me." _he spoke out in English. He stood up, with despair on his face, picked up the card deck and walked out the door.

…

Imperer continued to hop away from the golden Rider who slowly followed after him. The Gigazelles followed in pursuit of staying close to their master.

"You'll never get me. I'll stop the fighting, and make sure no one else gets hurt from you." Imperer yelled out to the approaching golden Rider.

**"To think you would do something like this. This fighting will continue and one will win. Kamen Rider Ryuki will no longer exist after today. He will fight whether he wants to or not. I will not have interference like this."**

"You have no say in this battle. The man in the mirror is the only one able to stop this. You know that." Imperer said as he jumped to the ground and began to head toward the glass where he had entered. "Remember you're just a Rider like us. You're powerful, but can you still win?"

**"I will enforce my own will. I am god here."**

"Like hell you are." Imperer said as he left the Mirror World. The golden rider stood there and disappeared further into the world.

…

Anthony walked down to the park. Remembering the past events he was driven further into despair. Those people he had attacked. Was he a monster? He looked down at the corrupting card deck, which was still turning apparently. In the Mirror World, Dragreder writhed in pain as he too corrupted as did his contract with Anthony. So caught up in his mind, he didn't realize the man with red hair behind him.

"Heart flower come out!" the man said. Suddenly, there was a bright light. A similar crystal to the one that Dragreder had eaten was removed from the body of Anthony. The red-haired man picked up the black card deck. Breaking off a small part of the crystal, a small orb containing Anthony fell to the ground. He put the crystal up to the card deck and yelled. "Deserterian come out!"

A large black flame erupted from the combination of the two items. There wasn't a Deserterian, instead a man dressed completely in black. A large black flame surrounded him. His look was similar to Ryuki only black, with golden trimming on the armor. Underneath his helmet he smirked.

_**"All will fall before me. Starting with you." **_he drew a card from his deck and inserted into the visor on his hand. _**"ADVENT" **_the visor spoke with a devilishly low voice.

_**Advent: 6000 AP Dragblacker**_

__The HeartCatch PreCure had arrived by the time of the Advent summon. The girl in yellow seemed to be the one missing.

"Blossom look!" Marine yelled out. They looked out to see the black dragon rise from the water.

_**"Now go my beast! Feast of the souls of the living!"**_the black Rider yelled out. The corrupted Dragblacker roared in agreement to his master and flew off toward the city.

"Who are you?" the man in red asked, quivering before the man that made Dune seem tame.

_**"I am Kamen Rider Ryuga! And I will win the war, no one can stop me now!"**_

_If You Do Not Fight, You Will Not Survive!_

**A/N: Looks like another rider is here. Truly evil isn't he.**_** This was pretty much the song I listened to while writing this chapter. watch?v=9mka07HFcE8**_


End file.
